Eris In Sinnoh
by pkmn-trainer-azure
Summary: When Eris awoke, she found herself in a strange place, with no memories whatsoever. As she starts her journey across Sinnoh, she learns that there is much more going on behind the scenes in this Region, then just her missing memories!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Eris In Sinnoh Story, is an M!A Drabble from a Tumblr RP Blog ( eris-in-sinnoh ). Updates will happen there first, and then will be transferred here so they are are stored in one easy location, for people who missed some posts. I'm having a lot of fun with this one, so I want to store it somewhere easier to find later, as well as easier to find for my followers! Its sort of a 'PAC' Adventure, except it'll follow the Mun's 'original' story, with the Platinum Theme. Therefore, this is an AU of the Platinum Game.

**Warning**: Mild Violence for now!

* * *

**Overview**:

Eris awoke one morning, in a strange place, in a strange land, with no memories of her past, how she got there, or even who she was. As she heads out on her journey to recover her memories, she finds that there is things even more strange going on in Sinnoh, then just her missing memories!

* * *

**Chapter One: **The Girl with No Memories

The first thing she knew, was bright sunlight streaming through her eyelids. The sounds of Bird Pokemon chirping could be heard through the otherwise silent air. Slowly, she opened her eyes. For a second of two, the bright light of the room on the other side of her eyelids blinded her, and she had to blink a few times against the light. She lay there for a few moments longer, letting her eyes adjust to the light, before leaning up, and looking around.

She was apparently in a room. She had been laying in a bed, a blanket flipped forward as she leaned up. The room was sparsely decorated, and painted completely white. A single bed pressed up against the wall, with a single white-wash nightstand next to it. A lamp and flower vase, as well as a clipboard rested on the nightstand. Across the room was a white and blue dresser, the roof above it sloping above it. Next to the dresser was a small window, the window open and letting a nice, warm breeze through. The breeze blew through the curtains, swaying them out into the room.

She blinked a few more times

Finally, she decided she had enough of waiting, and swung her legs out of the bed. She was slightly surprised to find herself in a strange, old-fashioned nightgown. She stepped forward and twirled around, letting the nightgown twirl out about her, before patting the skirt back down.

She looked around the room again, spotting something folded up on the nightstand. She slowly started towards it, a little uneasy at first. For a second, she feared she had forgotten how to walk, but by the time she had reached the dresser, she was walking steadily. The items folded on the dresser were a worn-out blue and grey hooded vest, a black long sleeved shirt, and skinny black jeans. She made an expression of disgust at the ensemble, and folded them back up, before opening up the drawers, and beginning to snoop through them. Each drawer was emptyyipyout even know if she could respond. She opened her mouth, only to wonder if she could even talk? Instead of replying, she just shut her mouth and nodded.

"I who was she? She looked down at her bare feet, twisting her feet in, pigeon-toed slightly, as she clenched the skirt of her nightdress tightly, with her free hand.

"Donve been unconscious for a few days now. We were worrying if youCome on! Everyone would like to meet you! And Ire up! Wes your name? Where did you come from? You literally just appeared in the Inn, and no one knew how you got there or anything! Oh yeah, my parents own this Inn, I work here part time some times to help out, but they were nice enough to leave you a bed, since the local hospital isn

She bit her bottom lip as she followed him out the room, and down the stairs to the Lobby of the Inn. He stopped walking in front of the reception desk, and started talking to a woman behind the counter. While the two spoke, she preoccupied herself with looking around the Lobby. It wasn't very large. Besides the reception desk, there was a small table and four chairs off to the side, and a couple of doors leading off into other rooms, and two large glass doors leading into the Lobby. Everything was whitewashed, or hand painted with blue trimming. With the sunlight streaming through the window, it cast a rather calming atmosphere.

"Hey! You okay?" Nolan's voice broke through her thoughts, and her attention snapped back to him. She noticed that the two of them were staring at her with worried expressions. She took a step back, and nodded vigorously… she didn't want them to worry about her!

"Are you hungry?" The woman behind the desk asked, "Nolan, take her to the Restaurant and get her something to eat! She hasn't eaten in days, and she's so skinny!"

Days? Was she really asleep for days? And why didn't she remember anything? Everything was blurry…

She lowered her head, a worried expression crossing her own face.

"Oh sweetheart!" The woman said, before flipping open a section of the counter, and walking out from behind the desk, "We're not going to charge you for the food or the stay, not when we don't even know how you got there! But heavens you had us worried! When we found you, we were afraid someone had left us a dead body!" She walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I am glad you're awake! I hope you don't mind the nightdress, the clothes we found you in were much to big for you, and were so ratty and dirty that I just had to have them washed! They are folded up in the room you awoke in."

So those ratty clothing up in the room was hers? She must have made a face again, because the other woman started laughing.

"I'm Bertha, Nolan's Mother, and I'm the Hostess of this establishment!" She grabbed her by the shoulders, and started leading her to one of the doors to the left, "What's your name dear?"

When she did not reply, Bertha stopped walking, and walked around to face her. She looked down at her feet again, clenching her hands in her skirt again. She didn't even have the answer to that question… who was she? Slowly, she shrugged.

"She hasn't said a word yet." Nolan said from behind them. She jumped slightly, twisting her neck around to look over her shoulder. He was standing right behind them, his arms folded.

"Well then," Bertha sighed, "We can deal with that later. First, a meal!" She grabbed her by the hand, and lead her through the door.

The room on the other side was larger then the lobby, and full of tables. A few of the Inn's guests were sitting down, eating their lunches. A quiet murmur went through the room as the guests enjoyed their food and their private conversations. Bertha ignored them, and lead her to an empty table before sitting her down.

"Go get a plate for her." She said, looking up at Nolan. The young man nodded, and disappeared through a door at the back of the room.

Bertha sat across from her, "So… the doctor we brought in, said you had diminished brain activity while you were comatose. I'm not sure what that means, but he said it was a problem we'd face _if _you ever woke up. I wonder if that's why you don't seem to remember your name? Can you remember anything at all?"

She shook her head.

Bertha sighed, "No name… no identification. You don't even have a Pokemon on you."  
"P-Pokemon?" The word slipped out of her lips, without her even realizing it.

Both Bertha and herself looked taken back by the sudden word, but Bertha's surprise disappeared under a warm smile.

"So you can talk?" Bertha smiled, "That's good. Do you know what Pokemon are, dear?"  
"Pokemon…" She repeated. The word felt so familiar on her lips. It gave her a warm, happy feeling. She wrapped her arms around herself, and felt a soft smile twitching at the corner of her lips. "Pokemon…"  
"That's right." Bertha nodded, "Pokemon are creatures that inhabit this world…"

Just as she said that, Nolan returned into the room, carrying a steaming bowl of soup. He placed it down in front of her, and sat himself down in a chair beside her.

"Eat up dear." Bertha smiled.

She nodded, before picking up the spoon. As she grabbed the spoon, her stomach growled loudly. She hadn't realized how hungry she was! Without a moment's hesitation, she dug into the soup, shoveling it into her mouth as fast as she could.

Bertha smiled warmly, "Glad to see you have an appetite! Maybe we can get some meat back on those bones? Oh!" She turned to Nolan, affectionately slapping his arm, "Nolan, call out Booboo!"  
Nolan blushed, "It's Buizel, Mom."  
"Don't back talk and call him out!" She snapped.

Nolan sighed and stood up, before reaching for a small white and red ball attached to his belt. "Do you know what this is?" He asked.

She stared at it… it looked familiar but… everything was so blurry… she definitely recognized it but…

She shook her head.

"It's called a Pokeball. Its a device that stores Pokemon. You just press this button in the center," he paused to demonstrate, "Voila!" The Pokeball grew to twice the size it was before. He threw it into the air, and in a flash of light, a Pokemon burst out, and landed on the ground beside him.

"Buizel!" It called out.  
"Meet Buizel!" Nolan smiled, patting the Pokemon on the head, "He's a Pokemon. There are many different kinds all over the world though, not just this guy! There are well over seven hundred kinds of Pokemon!"

She looked at Buizel. There was nothing familiar about this creature to her, but it still gave her a warm, happy feeling. She smiled and reached over towards it. Buizel walked over towards her, and nuzzled her hand with his head.

"People and Pokemon live side-by-side." Bertha stated, "Some people keep them as pets, some as partners for work, and others use them in battles."  
"Pokemon Battles." She said. She jumped slightly. How did she know that? Why did that word sound familiar to her?  
"That's right." Bertha nodded, "Looks like you remember at least that much. We'll let you finish up your meal, and then Nolan will take you to see the Doctor. Oh! But first you should get dressed. A young lady shouldn't be walking around in a nightdress!"

She looked down at herself, and blushed slightly, before nodding, and drowning down the rest of her soup.

She let Nolan pull her down the stairs and into the Lobby of the Inn. He stopped walking in front of the reception desk, and started talking to a woman behind the counter. While the two spoke, she preoccupied herself with looking around the Lobby. It wasn't very large. Besides the reception desk, there was a small table and four chairs off to the side, and a couple of doors leading off into other rooms, and two large glass doors leading into the Lobby. Everything was whitewashed, or hand painted with blue trimming. With the sunlight streaming through the window, it cast a rather calming atmosphere.

"Hey! You okay?" Nolan's voice broke through her thoughts, and her attention snapped back to him. She noticed that the two of them were staring at her with worried expressions. She took a step back, and nodded vigorously… she didn't want them to worry about her!

"Are you hungry?" The woman behind the desk asked, "Nolan, take her to the Restaurant and get her something to eat! She hasn't eaten in days, and she's so skinny!"

Days? Was she really asleep for days? And why didn't she remember anything? Everything was blurry…

She lowered her head, a worried expression crossing her own face.

"Oh sweetheart!" The woman said, before flipping open a section of the counter, and walking out from behind the desk, "We're not going to charge you for the food or the stay, not when we don't even know how you got there! But heavens you had us worried! When we found you, we were afraid someone had left us a dead body!" She walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I am glad you're awake! I hope you don't mind the nightdress, the clothes we found you in were much to big for you, and were so ratty and dirty that I just had to have them washed! They are folded up in the room you awoke in."

So those ratty clothing up in the room was hers? She must have made a face again, because the other woman started laughing.

"I'm Bertha, Nolan's Mother, and I'm the Hostess of this establishment!" She grabbed her by the shoulders, and started leading her to one of the doors to the left, "What's your name dear?"

When she did not reply, Bertha stopped walking, and walked around to face her. She looked down at her feet again, clenching her hands in her skirt again. She didn't even have the answer to that question… who was she? Slowly, she shrugged.

"She hasn't said a word yet." Nolan said from behind them. She jumped slightly, twisting her neck around to look over her shoulder. He was standing right behind them, his arms folded.

"Well then," Bertha sighed, "We can deal with that later. First, a meal!" She grabbed her by the hand, and lead her through the door.

The room on the other side was larger then the lobby, and full of tables. A few of the Inn's guests were sitting down, eating their lunches. A quiet murmur went through the room as the guests enjoyed their food and their private conversations. Bertha ignored them, and lead her to an empty table before sitting her down.

"Go get a plate for her." She said, looking up at Nolan. The young man nodded, and disappeared through a door at the back of the room.

Bertha sat across from her, "So… the doctor we brought in, said you had diminished brain activity while you were comatose. I'm not sure what that means, but he said it was a problem we'd face _if _you ever woke up. I wonder if that's why you don't seem to remember your name? Can you remember anything at all?"

She shook her head.

Bertha sighed, "No name… no identification. You don't even have a Pokemon on you."  
"P-Pokemon?" The word slipped out of her lips, without her even realizing it.

Both Bertha and herself looked taken back by the sudden word, but Bertha's surprise disappeared under a warm smile.

"So you can talk?" Bertha smiled, "That's good. Do you know what Pokemon are, dear?"  
"Pokemon…" She repeated. The word felt so familiar on her lips. It gave her a warm, happy feeling. She wrapped her arms around herself, and felt a soft smile twitching at the corner of her lips. "Pokemon…"  
"That's right." Bertha nodded, "Pokemon are creatures that inhabit this world…"

Just as she said that, Nolan returned into the room, carrying a steaming bowl of soup. He placed it down in front of her, and sat himself down in a chair beside her.

"Eat up dear." Bertha smiled.

She nodded, before picking up the spoon. As she grabbed the spoon, her stomach growled loudly. She hadn't realized how hungry she was! Without a moment's hesitation, she dug into the soup, shoveling it into her mouth as fast as she could.

Bertha smiled warmly, "Glad to see you have an appetite! Maybe we can get some meat back on those bones? Oh!" She turned to Nolan, affectionately slapping his arm, "Nolan, call out Booboo!"  
Nolan blushed, "It's Buizel, Mom."  
"Don't back talk and call him out!" She snapped.

Nolan sighed and stood up, before reaching for a small white and red ball attached to his belt. "Do you know what this is?" He asked.

She stared at it… it looked familiar but… everything was so blurry… she definitely recognized it but…

She shook her head.

"It's called a Pokeball. Its a device that stores Pokemon. You just press this button in the center," he paused to demonstrate, "Voila!" The Pokeball grew to twice the size it was before. He threw it into the air, and in a flash of light, a Pokemon burst out, and landed on the ground beside him.

"Buizel!" It called out.  
"Meet Buizel!" Nolan smiled, patting the Pokemon on the head, "He's a Pokemon. There are many different kinds all over the world though, not just this guy! There are well over seven hundred kinds of Pokemon!"

She looked at Buizel. There was nothing familiar about this creature to her, but it still gave her a warm, happy feeling. She smiled and reached over towards it. Buizel walked over towards her, and nuzzled her hand with his head.

"People and Pokemon live side-by-side." Bertha stated, "Some people keep them as pets, some as partners for work, and others use them in battles."  
"Pokemon Battles." She said. She jumped slightly. How did she know that? Why did that word sound familiar to her?  
"That's right." Bertha nodded, "Looks like you remember at least that much. We'll let you finish up your meal, and then Nolan will take you to see the Doctor. Oh! But first you should get dressed. A young lady shouldn't be walking around in a nightdress!"

She looked down at herself, and blushed slightly, before nodding, and drowning down the rest of her soup.


	2. Chapter 2: Eris

**Chapter Two: Eris**

In a whirl of fabric, a young woman rushed down the stairs of the Twinleaf Inn. Her light blue dress twirled about her as she spun into the lobby, her freshly cut hair blowing behind her in the wind. She stopped at the foot of the stairs, a light blush crossing her face as she entered the Lobby.

She walked up towards the counter, in a sort of half-strut, her hands folded behind her back.

"Nooolan~" She sang.

The young man behind the counter jumped to attention when he heard his name. He had been drifting off beforehand, "I'm working! I'm working!" He blinked, and looked forward, finally waking up enough to realize who was standing in front of him. Almost immediately, a light blush crossed his face, and he jumped off his chair and exited out from behind the counter, "Eris! Look at you! Wow! You look amazing!"

'Eris' giggled and twirled around, "You think? Bertha cut it!" She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, before releasing it over her shoulder.

Almost a second later, Bertha came down the stairs, "Yes. And it took all morning to get through that rats nest she called a haircut."

Nolan laughed and looked back at 'Eris'. He wasn't sure when they started calling her that, it had only been two days since she had woken up with absolutely no memories whatsoever, but the name sort of stuck. He smiled as he looked her up and down. She barely resembled the scraggly girl he had found comatose in an Inn bed. Bertha apparently had just finished cutting and styling her hair for her, and it looked much better. More 'girly' and 'cutesy' then the layered spikes from before.

Yesterday, Bertha also took her out clothes shopping, because all Eris had was those men clothes that she had come in, and she had absolutely refused to wear those. Bertha, who only had one son, and no daughters, had a blast shopping for Eris, and the two went overboard, buying several dresses, skirts, shirts, and jackets. It was obvious that Eris favoured the colour blue, because most of the clothing she picked was blue… but Nolan didn't mind. She looked good in blue. Today it looked like she opted for a mini blue dress, black spandex shorts, and a half-jacket designed after a Pokeball, half red, half white, white black trim.

While yesterday the two had spent the day out shopping, the day before was mostly spent at the doctor's office. The doctor went over several tests, but when everything came back normal, he let her go into their care, until they found out something more about her, or her memories returned. It wasn't until that evening did she start talking… and since then she hasn't really stopped!

He felt a smug smile cross his face. He suddenly felt like a proud older brother after his younger sister came to show him something she made. The analogy sounded strange to him, because they looked around the same age, but Eris's memory loss made her a lot more childish, and full of wonder.

He patted her on the top of the head, "You look wonderful, Eris!"  
She grinned widely and closed her eyes as he patted her head, "Thanks!"

Bertha rubbed her hands together and sighed, "Well! I've got work to do around the Inn, but there's no reason for you kids to be inside. Nolan, why don't you take Eris out, and show her the town, hmm?"

Nolan sighed and nodded, "Right." He turned towards Eris, "So! Let's show you around! Who knows? Maybe you'll see something that'll spark a memory?"

Eris nodded, and folded her hands once again behind her back. She twisted back and forth on her heels, "Kay!"

With that, Nolan turned around and beckoned Eris to follow him out of the Inn, and out to the town beyond. As they walked down the road, Nolan realized there wasn't much to show her in the tiny town. He didn't really know what to show her. He named off the streets, and pointed out his friend's houses as he passed by them, the small lake on the outskirts of the town, and finally they stopped just in front of the exit to the town.

"This is the edge of town." Nolan explained, "It's not safe for anyone to leave town without a Pokemon. Past this point, is Route 201, the road connecting Twinleaf Town to Lake Verity and Sandgem Town… Wild Pokemon live outside of towns, and many of them hide in the grass on connecting routes. Wild Pokemon aren't tame like Buizel is, so they often jump out and attack travelers crossing through their territory."

"T-that's scary!" Eris took a step back, staring out at the route beyond the town with a frightened look, "P-Pokemon jump out and attack you? Just for walking by?"  
Nolan sighed, "Well, they are wild creatures. But if you've got a Pokemon of your own to protect you, its fine." He paused and looked at her curiously, "You know… maybe a Pokemon Battle will help jar your memories?"

She shook her head, shaking off her surprise from earlier, and turned to face Nolan, tilting her head slightly with a curious look, "You think?"  
Nolan laughed and patted her head, "Yeah! I mean, it won't hurt. Nothing around town sparked anything, did it?"

Eris paused and turned around. She looked over the town for a few seconds, before shaking her head, "Nope! Nothing!"

Nolan nodded and turned around, "Then let's head out to the Route! We've got Buizel, so we're safe. You can watch Buizel and I battle, and see if that sparks anything?"

Eris nodded, "Okay!"

Nolan reached out and gently put a hand on her back, and led her towards the exit. Together, the two crossed into the route.

"Alright." Nolan explained as they walked away from the town, "There are two kinds of Battles, Trainer Battles, and Pokemon Battles. To initiate a Trainer Battle, you have to make eye contact with another Trainer. For a Pokemon Battle, you just have to walk around until a Wild Pokemon jumps out and attacks you - usually its faster if we walk through the grass, where they're usually hiding."

Eris nodded, slightly nervously.  
Nolan smiled at her, "Don't be afraid. Buizel will protect us if anything attacks us."  
"I-I'm not scared!" Eris huffed.

Nolan laughed and reached down and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the grass like he would a child. She followed after him, slightly hesitant at first, but growing more excited, the closer they got to the grass.

A scream broke the silence.

Eris froze as the scream echoed out from somewhere behind them, breaking the silence around them.

Nolan whirled around, "That's coming from Lake Verity!" He started towards the lake, turning to face Eris long enough to call, "Head back to town where it's safe! I'll check it out!" Before breaking into a run towards the lake.

Eris took a step after him, then froze. She clenched her hands to her chest, and looked behind her at the tall grass nervously. She squeezed her eyes shut, but then the fear from earlier completely disappeared under a determined look, and she broke into a run after her friend.

"Nolan wait!" She gasped.

She closed her eyes as she ran after him, right through the Verity Lakefront. She opened her eyes again as the path opened up, changing from a road to an open field, right in front of a lake.

She stopped running, panting heavily as she stared ahead. Nolan was crouched down beside a man in a dirty white lab-coat.. the man was laying on his back, propping himself up by his elbows, staring wide-eyed ahead. Beside him was a suitcase, the suitcase was open, and its contents were spilled all over the ground. Along with the paperwork, three Pokeballs had sprawled out, and rolled away from them. Buizel stood in front of Nolan and the man, his hackles raised and growling ahead.

Eris's attention turned from them, to whoever they were looking at. Standing in front of the lake was a strange man with spiky blue hair. Two people in strange uniforms stood beside him.

"… the flowing time…" The man said, "…The expanding space…" He raised his arms, gesturing to the lake beyond him, "I will make it all mine one day…" He lowered his arms, "Cyrus is my name. Remember it well. Until then, sleep while you can, Legendary Pokemon of the Lake Bed."

He turned towards the people behind him, "All of this will be mine."

"Who are you?" Nolan spat, "And what do you want?"

The man did not reply. He nodded towards his two 'grunts', then started walking away.

"W-w-wait!" The man gasped, jumping up into a crouch, "Those notes… give them back!"

"Notes?" Eris asked.  
Nolan's attention snapped behind him, "ERIS? Eris what are you doing here? I told you to go home!"  
"I… I want to help!" Eris replied, her voice shaking slightly.  
"Help? You don't have a Pokemon! Go home!" Nolan shouted back.

"Don't have a Pokemon?" One of the grunts snickered, "That makes it easier for us!"

Cyrus kept walking, ignoring the rest of them, as if they were not even there. He walked towards Eris, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Stay away from her!" Nolan snapped, jumping to his feet.

Cyrus did not acknowledge him, and instead just walked right up to Eris, his eyes locked with her for a mere second, and Eris felt her blood suddenly run cold. But instead of doing anything, he just walked right past her, a slight smirk crossing his lips as he disappeared out of the Lakefront.

Nolan took a step towards her, when a flash of light coming from behind him snapped his attention back to the grunts in front of the lake. He whirled around, just in time to see two Pokemon appear in front of Buizel.

"Two against one…" Nolan growled, shifting into a battle stance… this wasn't good. He looked over his shoulder, "Eris… _get out of here!_"

Eris stared ahead. She found she couldn't move, even if she wanted too. Her whole body seemed petrified on the spot, her eyes locked on the Pokemon slowly advancing towards Buizel…

All of a sudden, a strange feeling came over her, weak at first, but quickly bursting strong enough to cover up all her previous fear. Everything became hazy… and she suddenly felt like she didn't have control anymore.

All trace of fear disappeared from her face, and her expression hardened with a sudden determination. She broke into a run, reaching down and scooping up the closest Pokeball that had rolled from the suitcase, and stopping beside Nolan.

"I want to help!" She said.

Nolan looked down at Eris, like she was suddenly a different person. The air about her seemed… different. Her eyes were pinned on the Pokemon in front of her, and the way she was standing…

It was the perfect battle stance. She suddenly resembled nothing of the lost amnesiatic girl from before. Right now, she looked like a seasoned, _professional _Pokemon Trainer. Her foot positioning was perfect, legs spread apart, knees slightly bent… and while one hand held the Pokeball she had picked up, the other was hovering over her belt… like a Trainer reaching for a Pokeball.

A small smirk crossed Eris's face, and she threw the Pokeball. The Pokeball soared up into the air, arcing up in perfect practice, before bursting open, and in a flash of light, a Piplup appeared.

"Pip! Piplup!" The water Pokemon cried. He stretched and turned around to look at who had called him out from his Pokeball. He tilted his head slightly when he saw an unfamiliar face.

Nolan shook off his surprise, and looked ahead… this was not the time to worry about who, or what, Eris was. The enemy had two Pokemon on the Field, from his experience, he knew them to be a Bidoof and Glameow.

"Okay… Eris," Nolan said softly, "Buizel and I will take the Glameow… do you think you can handle the Bidoof? We're right beside you."  
Eris nodded, "O-okay!" Her voice did not match her appearance right now. Unlike the determined look on her face, her voice was shaking.

"That Pokemon is called Piplup!" Nolan explained, "It's one of Sinnoh's Starter Pokemon!"  
"Nice to meet you, Piplup!" Eris smiled, her eyes softened slightly as she stared at the Pokemon, "um… please help me! We need your help in this battle, if that's alright?"  
Piplup stared at Eris for a few seconds, then smiled and nodded, before turning to face the enemy's Pokemon.

Eris closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What was she getting herself into? She couldn't battle… she had no idea! But… somehow, she knew that wasn't true. Her whole body was shaking, not with fear, but with _excitement! _Yes, these were two obvious bad guys who were attacking them, but this was her first Pokemon Battle!

The man kneeling on the ground between them scrambled to his feet, before running to the side, "P-Piplup has never been used in battle! He only knows P-p-pound and growl!"

"Okay!" Eris nodded, before turning to face the Bidoof, "Piplup! Use Pound!"  
"Tackle!" The Grunt shouted.

"Pip!" Piplup cried. The two Pokemon charged at each other, meeting head on with each other's attacks. The Bidoof lowered its head to tackle Piplup, but Piplup reached it first, pounding the Bidoof in the head with it's flipper, sending the Bidoof flying backwards and into the dirt, and knocking out half of the Bidoof's health.

"Yay!" Eris jumped up and down in the air, "You did it!"  
"It's not over yet!" The Grunt snapped, "Get off your ass Bidoof! Tackle again!"  
"Try another Pound!" Eris replied.

Once again, the two Pokemon ran at each other, and once again, Piplup sent the Bidoof spiraling into the dirt, but this time, the Bidoof barely got up.

"Finish it off!" Eris ordered, pointing ahead.  
"Pip!" Piplup nodded, before charging at the Bidoof again, and hitting it with one final Pound attack, sending the Bidoof flying into the water.

"We did it!" Eris cheered, jumping up and down on the spot, "We did it Piplup!"  
Piplup turned around and ran back towards Eris, jumping up into the air towards her.

Eris giggled and caught the Piplup in midair, before twirling around in a circle with it, and cuddling it to her chest. The Piplup snickered and snuggled himself up to her.

She stopped spinning just in time to see Buizel finish off the Glameow. Piplup spun around in her arms to get a better look.

"This isn't over yet!" The grunt snapped, as he recalled his Glameow. He turned towards his partner, who was busy retrieving his Bidoof from the water, "We got what we came here for! Let's get out of here!"

The two Grunts turned and pushed past the two victorious trainers, and disappeared down the road to Route 201.

"What was that about?" Nolan sighed. He turned to look at Eris, "Are you okay? That was probably stressful for you."  
Eris shook her head, and snuggled the Piplup, "I'm great! That was actually a lot of fun!"  
"You were really good out there." Nolan nodded, "Had me surprised… but at the same time, I think this whole adventure proved something."  
Eris tilted her head, "And what is that?"  
"I think whoever you were before, you were a Pokemon Trainer. Just the way you carried yourself in that battle… you were like a Pro! Your battle stance, the way you threw that Pokeball… everything. You really surprised me!"  
Eris giggled and twisted back and forth on her heels, "You think?"

Nolan nodded, and then turned his attention to the guy in the lab-coat, "Now… what happened? Why were those grunts attacking you?"

The man returned from the sidelines, and started picking up the spilled papers, "I-I don't know. They wanted some of our research notes! I don't even know why… but they said they needed them for 'their own research'." Eris bent down to help him pick up the papers, and the man paused to smile at her, "Thank you Miss." He then paused to look at Nolan, "I really must thank you both. I don't know what they would have done to me if you didn't show up?"  
"You said research…" Nolan folded his arms,  
"Oh right!" He finished picking up the papers, and the two other Pokeballs, and put them in his suitcase, "I'm one of Professor Rowan's aids. I was doing research out at the Lake when they attacked. These three Pokeballs contain Pokemon that I brought out here for my research… you see, this lake has special properties, its one of the oldest lakes in the world." He turned around, "I've really got to go and report about this to the Professor. He'll want to know all about the stolen research! Bye!"

Then, without another word, he turned and ran off. Nolan sighed and watched the man run until he was out of sight, before turning to face Eris again.

"Wait…" His eyes fell to the Piplup in her arms, "That guy forgot his Piplup!" He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "This is bad… if that really is a Starter Pokemon… then it has to be returned to the Lab."  
"Lab?" Eris asked,  
"Oh yeah." Nolan sighed, "When someone wants to become a Pokemon Trainer, they can either go and catch themselves a Pokemon, or they can go to a Lab and get their very own Starter Pokemon - meaning some kid is going to show up to the Lab, expecting their first Pokemon, only to realize it's not there."  
"That's awful!" Eris gasped, "We've got to return him!"  
"Piiiip…" The Piplup sighed. He turned around in Eris's arms and snuggled up to her chest.

Nolan quickly turned around and recalled Buizel, then turned back to the exit, "Let's stop by home first. We should tell Mom about this, since the Professor's Lab is in the next town over, and we'll be gone for awhile."

Eris nodded, "Okay."


End file.
